joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Papa Stalin
|-|Human Avatar= |-|Stalinnater= |-|ГУЛАГ=no images exist of this form as reality would fall apart if an image was shown Summary Bow down before him of freeze in the Gulag He is infinitely and boundlessly above the likes of Yxz, A Charachter, and Star Butterfly (Exaggerated) note: '''Anyone who says the killed Stalin is lying, in reality they are terrified at the mere thought of Stalin Early Life Stalin was a dude living in Russia. Rise to Power After deciding that Russia was going to shit, Stalin had to do something, the power of Capitalism was great, and Stalin doubted he could defeat it alone, so he traveled Russia to get aid from people willing to join his cause, at some unknown point in time, Stalin managed to unlock the ultimate power, becoming more powerful than anyone ever, after that, Stalin (along with his friends) battles Capitalism in a fight that lasted several years, in the end, Stalin was victorious, and he would lead Russia for years to come. World War II For years Stalin lead a strong and powerful Russia, however, some new challenger appeared, Adolf Hitler, who claimed to be more powerful than even Stalin himself, however at the time, it seemed to meaningless to Stalin, who had already amassed far more power than ever before, but then, Hitler did the unthinkable, he attempted to invade Russia, Stalin could not let that slide, if it was a war that Hitler wanted, it was a war that he would get. Conflict with Hitler After years of war, Stalin and Hitler finally came face to face, the ultimate battle was about to begin, Hitler unleashed a barrage of attacks to which Stalin countered, Hitler did not hold back, but neither did Stalin, the clash between Hitler and Stalin nearly destroyed all of existence, Hitler was winning, and their wasn't much Stalin could do, he had but one option: unleash his true power and transform into the Stalinnater, knowing that he had no other option, Stalin transformed, becoming a gigantic abomination, even Hitler was a mere speck of dust when compared to the Stalinnater, Hitler had no option but to flee to his bunker, but even Hitler bunker wasn't safe from the Stalinnater, who executed Hitler while he was hiding in his bunker. The war with Nazi Germany was over, so Stalin went back to Russia. Powers and Stats (Human Avatar) '''Tier: Stalin ain't got time for that shit Name: Joseph Stalin Origin: '''The Real World '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''140 '''Classification: Leader of the USSR Powers and Abilities: '''The Power of Friendship (Socialism and Communism), Stalinpotence, Stalinpresence, Stalinscience '''Attack Potency: Stalin ain't got time for that shit Speed: Stalin ain't got time for that shit ''' '''Lifting Strength: Stalin ain't got time for that shit Striking Strength: Stalin ain't got time for that shit ' '''Durability: Stalin ain't got time for that shit ' '''Stamina: '''Stalin ain't got time for that shit '''Range: '''Stalin ain't got time for that shit '''Standard Equipment: '''Stalin ain't got time for that shit '''Intelligence: '''Stalin ain't got time for that shit '''Weaknesses: '''Stalin ain't got time for that shit '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Friendship Anthem (Brainwashes anyone who listens to it) Execution (Stalin executes you, even if you are above the concept of being executed) The Gulag (Stalin banishes you to a twisted world known as the Gulag) Powers and Stats (Stalinnater) Tier: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLmd0100T9g '''Name: Stalinater Origin: '''The Real World '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''140 '''Classification: '''Leader of the USSR, Destroyer of the Nazis, Most Powerful Being Ever, an Eldritch Abomination '''Powers and Abilities: Stalinnater Attack Potency: Stalinnater Speed: Stalinnater Lifting Strength: Stalinnater Striking Strength: Stalinnater ''' '''Durability: Stalinnater Stamina: Stalinnater Range: Stalinnater Standard Equipment: '''As if he needs it '''Intelligence: Stalinnater Weaknesses: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLmd0100T9g '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Friendship Anthem (Brainwashes anyone who listens to it) Execution (Stalin executes you, even if you are above the concept of being executed) The Gulag (Stalin banishes you to a twisted world known as the Gulag) Powers and Stats (ГУЛАГ) Tier: Name: Origin: Gender: Age: Classification: Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Feats Laughed at the concept of the concept of the concept of feats Bitchslapped Hitler Took over Russia Banished Stanley S. Squarepants (Exaggerated) to the Gulag Executed Borat Made Yxz a Communist Casually Tanked Star Butterfly (Exaggerated)'s''' Spell That Must Never Be Named, then made her a communist Accidentally killed A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease by stepping on it, he didn't even realize until a week later when one of his underlings noticed A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease's remains on Stalins boot Others '''Enemies that he crushed under his boot: Adolf Hitler The Third Reich Russia Capitalism 23 Million People Christianity Judaism Islam All Other Religions A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease (see feats) Stanley S. Squarepants (Exaggerated) (see feats) Borat (see feats) Yxz (see feats) Star Butterfly (Exaggerated) (see feats) Empty (You think its like that for no reason?) Blank page (Same as Empty) Fools who pretend their his equal: Tronald Dump Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:The Absolute Most Strongest Being In All of Wikia Category:Quintessence of Shitposting Category:Conceptual Bullshitting Category:Bullshitting Reality Category:Russian Category:Real Life Category:Stronger Than You Category:Stronger than Flan-chan (Composite) No matter what. Category:Stronger than Asriel Dreemurr (Exaggerated) Category:Stronger than Logan Paul Category:Stronger than Alexcar3000 Category:Stronger Than GoodMinion456 Category:Stronger than YXZ Category:Stronger than Evil Itself Category:Stronger than A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease Category:Even stronger than the strongest character on this wiki with forgiveness Category:Stronger than the creator of its creator Category:Stronger than an infinity of sets of creators Category:Killed The Internet Category:Killed your pet Category:Killed All Your Waifus Category:Killed Harambe Category:Killed Hitler Category:Communist Category:Real World Verse Category:Would put infinitely above this spam or makes something look infinitely below that spam if that actually meant something Category:Spam Category:Characters Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Lovecraftian Abomination Category:Stronger than his creator Category:Makes Logan Paul look like Rainbow Dash (Downplayed) Category:The Lore is Deep Mate Category:Dictators Category:Great Leader of the USSR Category:Makes Infinitely Above The Concept Of Tiers Look Like Infinitely Below The Concept Of Tiers Category:Makes Ocean Tier look like Infinitely Below Shit Tier Category:Makes Ultimately Beyond Tiers Ascendant look like shit Category:Makes above True Undefinable look like below Absolutely Omnidefinable Category:Makes AWSM-MAX look like Boundlessley below Shit Tier Category:Makes Flan-Chan cry Category:Makes Yxz shit his robotic circuits Category:Makes the internet beg for mercy Category:Makes The Final Pam regret her existence Category:Makes Star Butterfly (Exaggerated) look like Yamcha (Weakling) Category:Makes Borat shit himself in fear Category:Makes A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease run in terror Category:Downplay Category:Downplayed Category:Most downplayed character in all of wikia Category:Absolutely Downplayed into oblivion Category:Q Category:W Category:E Category:R Category:T Category:Y Category:U Category:I Category:O Category:P Category:A Category:S Category:D Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:Z Category:X Category:C Category:V Category:B Category:N Category:M Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:14 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20 Category:21 Category:22 Category:23 Category:24 Category:25 Category:26 Category:27 Category:28 Category:29 Category:30 Category:RUSSIA Category:RUSSIANS Category:Leader of All Undefinables Category:Master of your verse Category:Your verse is his bitch Category:Your character is his bitch Category:You are his bitch Category:Your family is his bitch Category:Everyone is his bitch Category:Makes everyone Look like Luigi (Screwattack) Category:Makes every other character on this wiki look like Bidoofs Category:Stronger than Borat Category:Stronger than Yxz Category:People who kill "A Charachter" regardless of what he says